


Repetition

by Awesome_Sauce432



Series: Post Episode Fun Times [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Episode 98, Gen, The Mighty Nein Has Bad Luck Being Stabbed In The Chest, Whump, it happened again, mid-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce432/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce432
Summary: It’s not the first time Beau has seen a friend stabbed in the chest while she was too far or incapable of helping. It’s not even the second time.When will it stop happening?
Series: Post Episode Fun Times [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Repetition

Rain pelted her head and shoulders, her limbs straining uselessly to try and push through the stun, jaw clenched and heart pounding.

It was infuriating, being on the receiving end of what she’d dished out to so many of her enemies. Beau was usually a fan of irony, but in this moment she was just cursing herself for falling to it  twice  in a row .

Chaos reigned on the desk of the ship, the visibility was shit and Beau could only see what was directly in front of her, unable to even tilt her head to either side. She could hear some of the others fighting and shouting, blades meeting flesh or swinging through the air. 

She could faintly hear Caduceus’ voice from where he’d managed to heal Fjord and Orly up from unconsciousness just moments ago, and Yasha grunting and Jester loudly complaining about being unable to get above deck on account of a traffic jam at the door. 

A few more seconds, and she’d be able to get back into it. The crew were trying their best but they were far from seasoned adventurers, and with most of the Nein still below deck or otherwise occupied, Beau was in the best position to cause some real damage.

If she could only force herself to  _ move _ .

As her bones began to creak and the stiffness began to fade, Beau saw the strange creature that had shot Fjord into unconsciousness and sent him falling from the crow’s nest, standing over Fjord’s still-prone body and raising its falchion (so similar to Fjord’s old one, so terribly, terribly similar) to strike.

_ No _

There usually wasn’t a lot of time to think in a battle, but now one single thought pounded into Beau’s skull, accompanied with a handful of images that were already burned into her brain.

Caleb sputtering on the ground in the wells beneath Asarius, more blood on him than anything else, barely twenty feet away from her, eyes fluttering and hands falling to the ground.

Yasha’s eyes empty and dark, the Skingorger poised and hailed by light from outside Pelor’s chantry, Beau’s own chest pierced and burning, blood bubbling up her throat.

And a falchion (a glaive) 

-slashing down through the rain ( _ the snow _ )

-to meet flesh and bone, green ( _** purple ** _ ) 

-skin stained red with blood, eyes wide open-

It was happening again how could she have let it happen again why was she watching it happen again why couldn’t she stop it this time  _ it was happening again _ -

Fjord slumped to the ground, the falchion struck again and he was  _dead_.

The stun wore off. 

Beau stumbled through the step she’d been making, not even caring for the other enemies that surrounded her.

The falchion withdrew, the murderer tilting its head, beginning to lean down, hand outstretched for Fjord’s collar.

Tears mixed with rain, and Beau screamed.

She raced towards the fight. Too late. Always too late. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING


End file.
